


Life is but a Dream (Spike Spiegel x Reader)

by VenusHasVixens



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Manga & Anime, Smut, Space Cowboy, Spike Spiegel/reader - Freeform, Spike Spiegel/you - Freeform, Syndicate Era (Cowboy Bebop), angsty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusHasVixens/pseuds/VenusHasVixens
Summary: You're just a lone bounty hunter trying to make her way through the solar system. Until one night, you see a bounty so big, you think its a dream.  While on your way to capture your next outlaw, you come across a cool, suave individual by the name of Spike Spiegel. He's charming, handsome. smooth talking, yes, but your focus is on your target. But what if he is in the way of that target?
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Sleepless in Space

100 years ago, space travel was a thing of the future, an idea that mankind could only dream of. Now in the year 2070, space travel is just the commute to work. Things have changed since then, with spaceships becoming as common as cars, and flying to other planets as driving to different states. But one thing that hasn’t changed was the level of crime. Matter of fact, it increased. A lot. 

With new weapons and drugs popping up on nearly every planet, bounty hunters multiplied. It could be a good paying job, traveling into space, meeting different people, exposure to different cultures, and gaining experience. But to every job, there are cons. With this job, literally. Some periods of time, some bounty hunters can go a while before they catch someone. And with so many bounty hunters in space, some just don’t want to share. 

You laid in your ship, just awoken from a sleepless night. Whatever rest you got didn’t do much, and you so desperately wanted to drift in a blissful slumber. Some years ago, you decided to leave what was left of Earth and actually do something with your life. Growing up around crime, hell, even committing some crimes, was getting tiring and it made you feel horrible. So you decided to change that. You definitely made more money, but it had its moments. 

You groaned in frustration. I need to do something, you thought. Maybe if I do something, I’ll feel sleepy and finally my ass can get some shut eye. You got out of your bed and headed to the mainframe of the ship. You turned on your monitor and swiped through the vast list of criminals that popped up on your feed. You just took care of one two weeks ago, but money runs out fast nowadays. Some petty crimes, shoplifting or burglary. Quick cash, but not too bad. 

Your eyes felt a little droopy. Oh, finally. You yawned, relieved that you felt tired enough to sleep again. You got up, ready to shut off the monitor when all of a sudden, it pinged. You looked back on the screen and saw a new name was added to the list.

You opened the profile. The picture showed a girl, shades on and leaning against a wall. The name read “Faye Valentine”. Lemme guess, you thought, shoplifting? No, prostitution. No doubt, she was beautiful. But that couldn’t fool you one bit. You read the description. 

Age: 77 years old. 

Typo or she just looks really good for her age. The wonders of plastic surgery and modern technology. You scoffed. You read on, still in disbelief that this girl is 77 years old and still kicking it. 

Wanted for: Grand Theft (300,000,000 woolong) 

Your eyes widen in shock. How? Who let this little old lady get away with that amount of money? You laughed to yourself. But the laughter stopped when you looked at the bounty head. 

Bounty: 6,000,000 woolong 

You suddenly weren’t tired anymore.


	2. Midnight on Mars

What a beautiful night, You thought. Such a peaceful, beautiful night to make some money. The moons were full, the nearby city was bustling with music and people. And you were on a high. After a week of researching, you finally found Ms. Valentine, hiding out under the guise of a bounty hunter chasing criminals. Imagine the number of woolong she claimed. Not trying to be selfish, but damn you really needed that money, more than she does.

You walked around the ship dock, on a stroll. As nervous as you were to capture Faye, you had to play it cool. Earlier, you followed her into the local marketplace, watching as she pocketed a couple of things. It's like she wants to be caught. You thought. It was truly ridiculous.

You rounded the corner of a ship, trying to quiet your footsteps. You poked your head slightly around, watching as Faye boarded the ship. On the side, it read in big red letters “BEBOP. Faye swayed back and forth, trying to keep her balance. It was not hard to tell that she was drunk out of her mind. Just my luck.You withdrew your gun, placing it at your side. You’ve been quiet, thank god. The wind grew silent. You took one small step when all of a sudden you felt the cold tip of a gun pressed against your back. You stopped breathing.

“What do you think you’re doing with that?” you asked. 

“I’d ask the same about you.” a gravelly voice spoke behind you. You let out a sigh. 

“We all have to make money.” you replied. “I’ve already been following her this long, you might as well give up.” 

“More like she’s following me. Me and my partner can’t seem to get rid of her.” he said.

You felt the gun slowly being lifted off your back. You put your gun into its holster. 

“If that's the case, then she’s all mine. Ain’t that right.. '' you turned around slowly. Your eyes trailed upwards to see a tall man staring at you. His hands were placed in his pockets, the scent of cigarettes lingering in the air. His face seemed empty and cold, but still had an air of suave and coolness. 

“So,” you broke the silence,” what’s the reason for putting your gun away? I mean, you can shoot me right now. I’m all open.” 

“I could, but I don’t want to. Bullets are expensive, you know. That, and I see that you are in no way robbing my precious ship with that little thing.” he pointed to your gun.

“This happens to be my lucky gun.” you mumbled. “My little rabbit’s foot.” The only thing is, this was your only gun. Another item to get when you collect your reward. 

“You must be a shitty bounty hunter if bullets are too expensive.” you replied, crossing your arms. “Kind of a bullshit excuse.” 

“Or maybe I’m just not in the mood for violence. It gets tiring.” he said. 

“Huh, a bounty hunter not in the mood for violence? Now that is a first.” you said.

“When you’ve had too much, sometimes it's a good thing to stop.” he started to slowly walk off. 

“There’s not enough sometimes too. Some of us can’t live without it. Especially Miss Valentine.” you remarked. 

“She can’t get enough of anything. Food, jewelry, my ship-” he muttered. 

“Your ship?” you raised your eyebrows. “How do you even allow that?”

“Here’s the thing. I don’t.” he mumbled, pulling out a cigarette. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. He flicked it on, but no flame came out. 

“Here.” you said. You pulled out your lighter and flicked it on. The man hesitantly looked at you. “You know I can’t hold it for long.” you purse your lips together. His eyes squinted, you think in an attempt to read you.

“How do I know you won’t burn me?” He smirked. 

I don’t know.” you shrugged, a little annoyed. “I’m really not in the mood for violence.” 

He chuckled and leaned over to light his cig. The flame from the lighter lit up his face. You noticed that his eyes were an unnatural shade of reddish brown. Like they were fake. ou would ask, but it was better to just hold your tongue. 

He took a drag and puffed out smoke. The mysterious man’s gaze met yours. “See anything you like?” he teased. 

You quickly looked away, your cheeks starting to burn. “Just trying to get a better look at that pretty face, that’s all.” you teased back. 

The man chuckled, blowing smoke from his mouth. “Now what brings you to Mars?” 

The man sighed. “Just some business to take care of.”

“Hmm.” you replied. “And this business is going well, I presume?”

“Ha. No. Unfortunately, they got away.” he said, taking his jacket off. You watched as he did, trying not to stare. He was lean, his shoulders broad and a little intimidating. You could snap him in half, but why do you get the feeling he could snap YOU in half? 

“A-ain’t that a bitch.” you stuttered, trying to compose yourself. “You spend a hot minute hunting down the bastards and then they just slip from your fingers.” 

“I just spent a minute with these guys. Nothing too big, but I had enough for some food for a week.” he said. He kicked a pebble around, a short silence falling over you both. You knew how the struggle was with this job. Even when you had so little, you still found something in yourself to share with others who are going through it with you. 

“Well,” you started, twiddling with your lighter. “If you ever need a hot meal, let me know. I’m going to be here for a while anyways. I can cook up a mean stir fry.” The man took the cig out of his mouth. You looked at his startled expression. You couldn’t tell if he was offended, or surprised. 

“I’m sorry! Did I say something wrong?” you nervously said, putting your hands up apologetically. The man held his hands up too, sighing and chuckling.

“Oh no, you’re okay!” he put his hands up, “Just haven’t had an offer like that in a while. I’d be happy to. And your mode of transportation is..?” 

“Its not hard to miss, its the shittiest, saddest excuse for a ship named Snake Eye.” you said. 

A part of you was glad to hear that he would take up your offer, and another was that you were upset that he just stuck a gun to you moments before. You really were a dumbass. You both laughed quietly, holding your hands behind your back. 

“Soo as a thank you, does this mean you can hand Valentine over to me?” you smiled, putting your lighter back in your pocket. 

The man sighed. “You know, I’ll get back to you on that.” He began to walk off towards the same ship that Faye boarded. 

“Hold on there! How am I going to do that!?” you said, annoyed. “I don’t even know your name.” 

He turned to face you, exhaling smoke out of his nose. “And why should I tell you?” he said. 

“Oh you know. Just in case you still want that meal, or feel like kicking Faye out, just give me a ring. Or else…” you raised your eyebrow, smiling. 

“Or else what?” he smiled back.

“Ah, I think I’ll leave you in suspense.” you replied. “Name please?” 

The man dropped his cigarette on the ground, finished. “Its Spike. Spike Spiegel. And you?” he extended his hand. 

“It's y/n. No last name sadly.” you took his hand and shook it. 

“Forgetting the past?” Spike asked. The palm of Spike’s hand was rough, his grip firm and warm. “More like never having one.” you said. 

You pulled your hand away, Spike’s touch still lingering on your hand. “Now that I can understand,” he said. “Thanks for the light. I’ll be sure to find ya soon.” he winked. “

Anytime, cowboy.” you said, starting to walk away, your face blushy and a little flustered. 

Spike stopped when he heard you say that. He turned to see you walking away. He shook his head and closed the door behind him. 

A shame you couldn’t get Faye tonight. You put your hands in your pockets and sighed. It's been a long day and you wasted it. You were going to get her, one way or another. 

The whole walk back to your ship, you were muddled in your thoughts. First, there were plans to capture Faye and what exactly you would do with all that money. Probably buy new equipment or maybe just blow it all on food. God knows how hungry you were. And second..Now that was a interesting character.

It didn’t really scare you that it all started with a gun to your back. You’ve felt and seen worse. But now you’re wondering..Why didn’t he pull the trigger? It's not that bullets were going to be wasted. You weren’t going to shoot either but you just couldn't seem to place your finger on why. 

Spike’s hand still had its grip on yours long after you both parted ways. You couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was just a handshake. But the smallest thing can cause such a big reaction. You rubbed your hands together to get rid of the feeling. You boarded your ship and ate some dinner. You turned on your TV to distract you for now. It worked for a minute until Big Shot came on. You groaned and just decided to eat in silence. After dinner, you went to your room and got ready for bed. You got underneath the covers and sighed. 

Since it was a long day, you expected to fall asleep right away. But you were so wrong. Sleepless once more. But this time, you had Spike to thank for it. You ran your fingers over your palm slightly. It’s just a handshake. What harm would have that done to you? You smiled. Your consciousness became blurry and finally, you fell into a dreamless, thougtless sleep. 

\- 

“Mind to tell me who you were talking to outside?” Jet lifted his head to see Spike laying on the couch, his arms covering his face. He squinted his eyes. He groaned in frustration.

“Spike.” he said. 

“I heard you.” Spike said sleepily.

“Okay, then what did I say?” Jet asked, his gaze back on his computer. 

Spike crossed his arms, his eyes still closed. “It was nothing. Just someone was looking for Faye.” Spike mumbled. 

Jet raised his eyebrows. “Looking for Faye?” Jet questioned. He continued typing, the computer beeping every now and then. “That is a sentence I thought I would never hear.”

“That's what she said. Looking for Faye.” he said, opening his eyes. 

“Friend perhaps?” Jet began,”I’m surprised. Maybe this friend can take her off our hands. She looked nice. Are you sure she wasn’t just wanting to talk to you?” 

“In your words, Jet, that is something I thought I would never hear.” Spike replied. The truth was, you were just nice in general. The way you spoke, the way you held yourself. Even the way you lit his cigarette. It felt like a genuine gesture of kindness. An image plastered on the back of his eyelids was how your eyes looked when the flame from the lighter lit up your face. He didn’t want to be cheesy, but it looked like a renaissance painting. Spike remembered how you didn’t tense up when he stuck his gun in your back. It kind of astonished him on how calm you were. Only someone who has seen some things can be like that. 

“Did you happen to get her name?” Jet asked.

“It was y/n. No last name.” Spike replied, starting to get up. He picked up his drink off the small table and walked towards the door leading to the sleeping quarters. 

“Oooh, how mysterious,” Jet taunted, “you both would be perfect for each other. Broody, dark, mysterious.”

“Mysterious, yes. Dark and broody? Polar opposite.” Spike muttered. It was true. You didn’t exactly give off a vibe like that. It was more..light and caring? Like in a best friend way, but of course, Spike wouldn’t know anything about that. Except for the stuff he sees on the TV, which at the end of every episode, everything went back to normal and everyone is happy again. The closest thing Spike has ever had to a best friend turned out to be nothing but a power hungry monster who wanted to destroy everything. 

“Ah don’t take it too seriously, Spike. You know I’m only joking.” Jet smirked. “Just tell me when we are inviting her over for dinner.” 

“And that is my cue to go. G’night.” Spike mumbled, his jacket draped over his shoulder. Once he opened his room, he immediately threw his jacket on his bed. He placed his drink on the nightstand, and sat on the bed. In his own space, he felt like he could think freely. Like no one could intrude on his thoughts. 

And that's when every thought of you spilled out of his head into the room. For a minute, he kept brushing off the encounter. It was just going to be one of those things where he would meet someone, and then never see or think of them again. But for some reason, your conversation with him irked him just a little. It was the fact you barely knew him, but still gave out a helping hand. He didn’t need help, but it warmed his cold heart a little to hear someone still kind of cared. 

That, and the image of your blushy face was plastered on his brain. And the teasing? This made Spike grin like a madman. God, it was just so cute how you looked like that. Spike could feel his cheeks burn from this thought, his heart heating up a little more. Spike knew he could be intimidating, and a bit of a flirt. And that’s when he remembered what you called him. 

Cowboy. He hadn’t heard of that title in forever. A memory of the time he and Jet took down some guys in a gas station, and the poor little old lady that was caught in the crossfire. He could still feel fearlessness in himself when that man threatened to kill her. He knew he could easily take the shot. And so he did. Spike could see why he was called that. He roamed, not exactly a hero and not exactly a villain. He lived his life that way he wanted it, and if there was trouble brewing, he would at least try to squash it down. 

Cowboy. Cowboy. Anytime, cowboy. He kept repeating those words over and over again. But then his smile faded. He remembered the small promise he kept to himself. That he would never be controlled by his heart again. It sounded stupid and so cliche, but he was serious. The last time he let himself slip, his world spiralled out of control. And it was oh so hard to get it back on track. Spike flopped back onto his bed, sighing. Is he really about to get back into this bullshit? Nope. Not for a second. Absolutely not. Brains over hearts. Always and forever. 

Little did he know, he was back on his bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss long chapters, but they take so much time to write.


	3. Repeating the Past

Sunlight shown through the slit of your curtain. You groggily opened your eyes, still a little sore and hazy from your deep sleep. You pressed the button to open your curtains, looking out onto the ship dock. Early morning. You looked over to your clock. 6:43 am. You wanted to go back to sleep so badly. But you had to start your day now or you'll never leave Mars today. You were going to wait a little bit for Faye. You'll just put her in the back of your mind until the time is right. 

You threw the covers back and sat up. You looked down and realized that you were still in your clothes from the night before. Even your shoes were on. 

"Ew.." you said. You quickly took off your shoes and socks, becoming incredibly uncomfortable about how hot and sweaty your feet were. As you walked to the bathroom, you saw in the mirror that even your makeup was still on. You groaned in disgust. 

Was I really that tired last night? You thought. 

You grabbed some towels and turned the shower head on. As you waited for the water to warm up, you began to replay the events of last night. For a minute, you forgot about Faye, and thought only about your conversation with Mr. Spiegel. It felt odd for you to still remember your conversation. You remembered every single thing you said. You cringed. What if you said something stupid? It was definitely not your intention to be edgy, but god, it all came out that way. You physically began to cringe, biting your lip and scrunching your face. 

Okay, okay but what if... you thought, He was trying to be edgy too? Oh. You haven't thought of that. Maybe he was trying to impress you. That could be the case. You waved away your thoughts and hopped into the shower. You'll wait until later to go back and cringe some more. 

Three weeks later on Mars, you finally caught someone. The reward was definitely not as big as Faye, but enough for two weeks. The criminal in mind was wanted for the murder of his family, and some other unfortunate souls who got caught up in his mess. But it was so easy to catch him, he was practically wearing a "catch me" on his head. 

After you collected the money, you decided to get something to eat. You were starving from not eating all day, and started to feel cranky. You were thankful that you were hangry but with money this time. You looked around for places to eat, and found a diner right next to the ship dock. This could be your little hangout anytime you wanted to come back, you thought. The diner reminded you of the one back in your neighborhood. A little shady, a little scary, but for you, your happy place. You remembered the owner Lou, who took you in and at least tried to straighten you out. But you're not going to go down that dark road now. 

A few people sat inside, talking and reading the newspaper. You took a seat at the bar, swirling around on the chair. One of the waitresses stopped mid conversation and came over to you. 

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked, her fingertips already tapping in front of you impatiently. 

"Coffee, please." you replied. Before you could finish, she was off to get you your cup. You sighed in annoyance. It wouldn't hurt to be nice for a minute. You peeked around the diner, looking at the patrons exchange curious glances at you. You turned back, taking a sip from your recently poured cup. You weren't offended or surprised by their stares. Some people haven't seen anybody that looked like you, since some barely leave their home planet. 

The waitress finally came back. "Have you decided what you wanted?" 

You picked up the menu, still looking at it. "Umm.. let me get the-" 

Before you could get your order out, a loud commotion was taking place outside. You shot a look to see a familiar face was causing all that noise. Fists flying, newspapers and trash thrown all over the place. Spike grabbed the man and squished his face against the glass in an attempt to restrain him. Surprised patrons moved away from the window, backing up towards the bar. For you, it was the complete opposite. You chuckled and flashed Spike a smile. He looked up, and gave a small wave. Huge mistake. The man turned around and punched Spike straight in the jaw. It was a good enough hit to send the fluffy haired bounty hunter to fly back and land on his ass. The man bolted down the street, cash trailing behind him. Spike quickly got onto his feet and followed suit. You threw a few coins down on the counter. 

"Thanks for the coffee!" you said as you headed towards the door. 

"But what about my tip?!" the waitress griped at you. 

"Fuck you and your tip!" you replied. Guess you won't make this place your hangout. 

You managed to catch Spike chasing the man around the block. You started that way, weaving through people to catch up. People flew by, shouting obscenities at you for shoving past them. It seemed like forever until you caught sight of them again at a no end alley. You gasped as you saw the man and Spike pointing their gun at each other. 

"Y-you don't have the b-b-balls." the man shakily sputtered out, his gun rattling in his hand. 

"Try me. I guess you had some, but not for long." Spike smirked, "Times up, Lee. It ends here." 

"N-no it doesn't! You think y-you're so clever, I-I'll prove you wrong!" Lee sobbed, shoving his gun in Spike's face. He didn't flinch, which you weren't all that surprised at. 

"I-i'm not playing, shithead!" Lee wailed, pointing his gun to the air. A single gunshot rang out, scaring off the birds on top of the building. Spike's smirk turned into a fine line. He looked more annoyed than scared. 

"I'm not either." He shrugged, "Kill me and you'll be in the pen for life." Spike said, his gaze unwavering. 

You got the butt of your gun and smacked him on the back of his head. You watched him fall over, and then back up at Spike. His eyes were squinty. He was not happy. 

"What? I did you a favor. You should be happy." you said as you stepped over Lee's body. 

"But I'm the one who should get the satisfaction to do that!" he retorted, his hands on his hips, tapping his toe. You giggled, covering your mouth. 

"Oh, so what's so funny??" he muttered, putting his gun into his holster. 

"Hands on your hips, tapping your abnormally large feet. I would say you look very much like someone's mother." you replied. Spike rolled his eyes, bending over to inspect the unconscious outlaw. 

"Speaking of which," you cleared your throat, "you know what they say about large.. nevermind." 

Spike glanced up at you, biting his lip. "No, no. By all means, tell me." he smirked. 

You started out so confident, now look at you. 

"You see, uhh.. I mean, it means.." you caught Spike's gaze and laughed. 

Spike felt his cheeks starting to warm up, but he immediately put his head down so you couldn't see. 

"Alright, alright." he smiled, tying Lee's hands behind his back. 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Heavy footsteps ran up behind you. You turned to see a large man with a distinctive scar over his eye. 

"Proud of you, Spike." the man called out. "No damage this time, which means?" 

"No damage cost, so we can keep every bit of the bounty!" Spike smiled. 

Jet nodded his head, grunting in agreement. "And it's going to be a good one too. If we play it right, It will last us a month." 

"We're going to be eating good tonight." Spike said, lifting Lee over his shoulder. 

"Excuse me ma'am." Jet smiled, turning towards you, extending his hand, "I've seem to have lost my manners. My name is Jet, and you are?" 

"Y/N, no-" you started. 

"No last name, Spike had told me. Matter of fact, he has been talking about you non-stop." Jet grinned. 

You glanced at Spike, who had now turned around, shooting glares at Jet. "That's not true." 

"Oh please! Anytime we head out for anything, poor thing is looking for your ship." Jet replied. "Now I do have to ask you, will you join me and my partner for some grub tonight?" 

"Oh, I would love to." you smiled. 

"Wouldn't you like that Spike?!" Jet shouted at Spike, who was briskly walking to the opening of the alleyway, his bounty's arms swinging behind him, mumbling and cursing all the way. 

All you could do is smile and just shake your head, but inside, your heart was jumping around your ribcage like a bouncy ball. By now, Spike was already out of the alley way, huffing and puffing on the sidewalk. 

"Is he always like this?" you asked Jet, trying to keep up with his normal walking speed. 

"Moody? Yes. But actually.." he glanced at Spike, who continued walking, and leaned over, "I've never seen him moody about a girl before." 

"I'm sure there were some other girls before?" you spoke quietly. 

"There was one. But he only told me once and told me to never speak of her again. I just think he's trying to forget, or he doesn't want the past to repeat itself, you know?" he replied. 

"Yeah." you said curtly. "I do have a question though?" 

"Tell me, little lady." Jet half-smiled, his arms crossed. 

"Will Faye be joining us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all made last year, but I finally got around to making an A03 in the case that my fic was deleted on Wattpad. My Instagram and wattpad are under the same name VenusHasVixens. If you guys have any questions let me know!


	4. Back to Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild sexual content

The cool air that snuck its way between the buildings blew into you harshly. You placed your hand over your mouth, silencing yourself. You clenched your jaws to keep yourself from chattering, afraid that every little thing was going to give your position away. Whoever you were chasing should've been hiding from you, not from them. 

You could hear running in the distance against the pavement, echoing in the alley. It grew closer and closer. Your heartbeat was in your throat, threatening to jump out. You could feel the soft pulse through your fingertips. You couldn't tell if it was from the cold, or from the adrenaline. Was it a bad time to admit you needed to pee? 

You were a horrible bounty hunter. You were too loud, you were clumsy with your gun, and body is just far too slow to give chase. Matter of fact, you looked rather ridiculous. But then again, everybody has to start somewhere, right? 

Home was far away from here, across the solar system. And as much as you were homesick, fuel for your small, dingy ship cost money, and that was something that you did not possessed at the moment. Not one single woolong. Maybe a few coins and a token from the local arcade. You needed this bounty, and you needed it now. 

The running grew louder and louder, the noise filling the alley. You squeezed the handle of your gun, afraid that your it was going to slip. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. You never really prayed before, but maybe you should start now. One step echoed in the alley. Then another. And then another. Each one growing louder than the next. 

You placed your finger on the trigger gently, your hand surprisingly steady. You could see the outline of the woman that was now hunting you, her silhoutte growing bigger and bigger. Even though you were in the shadows of the alley, you definitely were sure that she could see you in the dark clear as day. Then she stopped, maybe a few feet in front of you. In an attempt to scare you, maybe elicit a reaction from you, she flipped out the barrel of her gun, spinning it, and popping it back in, over and over. 

"You're sure one shitty bounty hunter." she spoke. You could hear the smile in her voice, one of the last insults in your short life. You could also hear the age as well, scratchy and hoarse. "But what I will let you keep for the next minute is the smallest bit of nerve for trying to take me out." 

"You have nerve now to assume that I'll accept that." you blurted out without thinking. It may have been stupid, but do you have all the time in the world now to think it over? 

She scoffed. " Oh, please. You're the one thinking that I'll give up myself that easily. And to a little girl with a gun." 

You swallowed. "You're not wrong, but I might surprise you." 

"Hiding in an alley waiting for the enemy to come to her? Yes, that is very surprising." she cackled, her hair flaying everywhere in the wind. Her arms outstretched, like a villain who just told the hero their heinous plan to take over the world. The dramatics certainly didn't work on you, but you sure thought it was funny. 

You start laughing as you got up and dusted yourself off. Not in a mocking tone, or in a conniving way. It was totally genuine. She noticed this, and immediately stopped laughing. 

"What"s so goddamn funny?" she ran up on you, her faces inches away from yours. You continued laughing, your head down. "Tell me, or I'll blow your fucking brains out!"

She stuck her gun underneath your chin, snarling and hurling threats at you. This still didn't stop your hysterics. "I-i think.." you couldn't even finish this sentence without a chuckle or too. "I-i honestly think.."

"You think? Spit. It. Out." she growled. 

You smiled. "I think.. you are sure one shitty criminal. Your barrel's been empty since your laughing fit a minute ago." 

Her face went blank as she looked at her gun, the barrel unloaded.   
  
"Also all your bullets are on the ground behind you." You stated, your mouth into a fine line. She back up, accidentally stepping on few of the bullets. Her legs flew up, landing on her back. You could hear her start wincing and groaning. 

"Seriously, how old is your gun?" You snatched her gun out of her hands, inspecting it. At a first glance, it could've been mistaken for a prop gun in an spaghetti western movie. "Wow, this is older than you. And you're ancient."

"Its my lucky gun. Its been with me since I first started in the game." She muttered. She struggled to pick herself up, but before she could, you swiped underneath her knees. She buckled down, stunned. 

"I don't think I can let you off that easy. After all, I'm just a little girl with a gun, I don't know what I'm doing." You shrugged. 

You aimed your gun at her leg and fired, the shot echoing. Your bounty gasped in shock, then started wailing in agonizing pain. Clutching her leg, she cried out. "Are you fucking insane?!" 

"No, I'm just tired." You sighed. "Alright, let's pack it up, John Wayne." 

\- 

As you finished the story, Spike and Jet could not stop laughing. It wasn't that funny. But with at least with five shots in, it was hilarious. 

"John Wayne?!" Jet choked out, clutching his chest.

"I'm not kidding."You smiled. "I thought I was a total badass." 

As you all tried to catch your breath, Spike waved over another round of shots. Jet noticed this, and put his hands up. 

"No more, Spike." he said, yawning and stretching. "I think its time we hit the hay." 

"Oh come on, Jet. At least stay for one more round." you lied, secretly wanting Jet to leave so you could have Spike all to yourself. It felt so odd, wanting someone you barely knew near you. Before today's events, you caught yourself multiple times delving into fantasies where you were confessing your love and affection to this mysterious man, and him returning just as much. He would place his hands on either sides of your face, stroking your cheek with his thumb. His eyes looking into yours, And then, that classic fairy tale moment would come. A sweet, soft tender kiss, and the flying off into the sunset. Then you realize that you were just creating a version of him that you wanted, and that he probably wasn't thinking of you at all. 

And then there was moments where your mind wanders off, and you begin to think of all the ways he could absolutely destroy you. Emotionally and physically, but mainly physically. You imagined the way he would pin you against the wall, cornering you in. Trailing his lips against your neck, biting and kissing that sensitive spot that made you go crazy. He would grab your hair, pulling your head back to face him. It wouldn't be harshly, but that he had full control of you. Spike would crash his lips against yours, desperately and passionately, like it was the last time he would ever kiss someone. 

Moaning and whining for more, you would try to snake your wrists from his grip to touch him. But he would keep you pinned down, only torturing you more. 

"I don't think you deserve to touch me, " he would tease, pulling back from you. "Unless I hear you beg for it. Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you." 

After that, you would put a lid on it for the moment. You would feel the immediate need to drink some water, and an even greater need to take a cold shower. Its not that you didn't want these thoughts, its just you didn't want them to intrude on your mind when you were conversing with THAT person. Who was now trying to get your attention because you were spacing off. You were spacing off so bad, you hadn't realized that Jet actually did leave, and it was just you and Spike. 

"Hey," he said, waving his head in front of you, "you okay?" 

You nodded, hoping that it wasn't obvious that you were thinking of Spike fucking you six ways to Sunday. "Yeah I'm good! Why you ask?" 

"You were just staring at me like I was a piece of meat." he replied, lighting another cigarette. 

"Well, I don't even like meat, so." you smirked, taking a sip from your drink. 

He raised his eyebrows. "From what I saw earlier at dinner, I know that is a fucking lie." 

You giggled, twirling the small stirring straw in your cup. A little tipsy, and more confident than you usually were, right now was the perfect time to flirt. 

"I do like a sausage every now and then, but, "you shrugged, looking anywhere other than Spike. That was a little too bold. You looked back at Spike, who was just smirking away. 

"I think I'll that hang in the air for just a minute." he replied. 

"I'm sorry, it was just there. I had to." you chuckled. 

You noticed the faintest bit of blush on Spike's face. It could've been from the amounts of drinks he had, or the teasing earlier. You were pretty sure that it was from the drinks. Little comments like those definitely didn't influence that one bit. Or did it? 

"How longer on you planning on staying here?" Spike asked. 

"Until I'm ready to go to bed, and I'm wired." you responded, a little discouraged if Spike was implying that it was time that all parties were going home. 

"No, I mean staying here on the planet. I'll be here until next week." he said. 

"Oh my bad." you replied, your face burning slightly in embarassment. "I think the same as you, until next week. "

"Ah, okay." Spike mumbled. He looked at the tabletop, you both sitting in complete silence. What he said next made your heart jump into your throat. 

"I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to do this next week? Dinner and drinks?" He asked, finishing his cigarette. "Right before we leave, I mean." 

As much as you wanted giggle like a school girl, you played it cool. "Mr. Spiegel, it sure does sounds like you're asking me on a date." 

Spike leaned his head on his hand. "And what if I am?"

"I'd say yes. I need a little fun every now and then." you stated, mirroring Spike.

You both sat there in silence for a little bit. You wanted to say something else, but the silence was doing just right for now. Talking to someone was nice, but just enjoying another person's presence? That felt just right. 

"Question?" you asked. 

"Answer." Spike replied. 

"What do you do for fun, besides drinking and being cool?" you smiled. 

Spike chuckled. He sat there, thinking. "If you would like, I can show you." he finally said. 

"Show me. I'll follow you wherever you go." you said, taking that last shot. 

"Alright, follow my lead then." Spike said, getting up. He held his hand out to you. You took it, jumping out of the booth. You staggered backwards, but Spike wrapped his arm around your shoulders to steady you

"Easy there." he grinned. You were a little too tipsy to care about Spike touching you, but it was gladly welcomed with open arms. 

"Let me show you were the real fun is." 

\- 

The real fun was in a small jazz bar, with a single man on stage playing the sultry notes of a saxophone. You were prepared for anything, but you thought it was going to be a little bit more exciting than this. But if this is what Spike likes, then you will definitely respect that. 

He sat next you, his arm on his knee, leaning his head in his hand. He looked mellowed out, a blank expression. You were watching him out of the corner of your eye, seeing if his face would change. But it didn't. He kind of looked bored. Hoping you weren't making him bored, you cleared your throat. That got his attention. 

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyes still fixated on the saxophone player. 

"How often do you come here?" you asked him. 

He sighed, leaning back. "Man, I want to say every time I'm on Mars. I've been going to this place since I was younger. Its almost like a safe haven for me. Where do you think I get my good taste in music from?" 

You nodded, chuckling. "I get that." 

"Besides drinking and enjoying some good music," you continued, "what else do you like to do? I already told you my hobbies earlier at dinner, so I guess its your turn to spill." 

Spike leaned backwards, hands interlocked in the back of his head. "My hobbies." he thought. "I want to say make money, eat, and go to sleep." 

You smiled. "No, I'm serious. What do you like to do for fun?" 

"I'm serious too. Now that I think about it, I want to add on watching TV and practicing some punches, so I'm not too rusty." he replied. 

"Who do you practice punches on? Not on anyone on the Bebop, I hope." you said. 

"If I could, I would. Some of them really do know how to push my buttons." he muttered, sticking a cigarette in his mouth, but not lighting it. 

"I'm not pushing any buttons by interrogating you, am I?" you asked, leaning closer. 

"Of course not. I'm just answering some questions for a curious cat." Spike winked at you. 

Your heart felt like it was going to pop out of your chest, this man was so fucking fine. You bit down your lip, tapping your leg. You hope it wasn't too noticeable that Spike's flirting was taking a HUGE toll on you. You couldn't go back on to your thoughts from earlier, you can't right now. If you did, boy you were in for a treat back at your ship. 

The silence this time was a little different, like something was off. You were expecting the conversation to bounce back, but it didn't. As much as you wanted to initiate talking, you felt like you could be talking too much. Spike was quiet, and he hadn't really changed positions for a hot minute. You now knew that when Spike got like this, he was thinking. His face would be expressionless, tapping his leg lazily, and just staring whatever direction he felt was necessary. During dinner, while you and Jet were talking, he would get quiet and travel off into his own little space. Now that it was you and Spike, you felt like you were intruding on something. 

You turned your focus back onto the music. Coursing their way into your ears, the deep notes felt like they were pulsing in your body. You still couldn't get over the air between you and Spike. It felt a little somber. 

"Hey," you said softly, touching his arm, "are you okay?" 

Spike looked at you, his eyes turned down a little. He looked right back at him, waiting on a response. His eyes traveled from your eyes, down to your lips, and then to the rest of you. Was he checking you out? His lips formed a soft smile. 

"Yeah, I'm okay, " he said, "but besides that, did I ever tell you how nice you look tonight?" 

As flattered as you were, you were still concerned over Spike. "No, but thank you. Spike, seriously, you seem off. You were just fine and chatty earlier, but your vibe is definitely off." 

"I don't think we've been hanging out that much for you to see that." Spike shot back. 

"Yes, but I kind of got a knack for reading people." you replied, crossing your arms. You were a little taken aback by his sudden hostility, but you really didn't know what was going through Spike's mind. 

"If I said something that offended you, I-" you began, but Spike put his hand up to you. He shook his head, folding his hands together on his chin, placing his elbows on the table. 

Conflicted with pushing until he tells you and just shutting up, you sat there. You began to distract yourself with thoughts of getting another drink, what you were going to do when this "date" was over. 

"Alright, (y/n)," Spike spoke, his voice smooth, "do you want to know what's really bugging me?"

You hesitated, anxious that you awoken something that would surely make this the last date. You nodded, turning to face Spike. 

"The past." he murmured, scooting closer to you. 

"The past? Why?" you asked quietly. 

"Why the past? Let's see." Spike stared into your eyes, his gaze unwavering. You looked back, but averted your eyes when you felt like you were overstepping. You already were overstepping with asking if he was okay, but there was something about eye contact that made you uncomfortable. 

"I've had a long, long past (y/n). I've made many stupid mistakes. And even though I know they are all in the past, they keep finding ways to ruin my present. I guess you can say I'm torturing myself with being here, since this was such a big place to hang when I was in-" Spike stopped abruptly, clamping his mouth shut. 

You nodded. "You don't have to say anything else. I understand." You gave him a small smile, placing your hand on his shoulder. Fuck comfort, you thought. Maybe it was just a human thing, to reach out to others when they're in pain, forgetting boundaries and anything that could hold back support. 

He looked at the placement of your hand, then back at your face. It seemed like eternity that you were both like this. He returned the smile, a silent thank you in the air. 

"Now I know that we already kind of drank a lot earlier, but how does another round sound?" you grinned. 

Spike's face lit up. "You read my mind, (y/n)." 

\- 

You stumbled your way out of the bar, clinging onto Spike as he led you out onto the street. You were a giggling, drunk mess. You weren't rowdy or anything when you drank, but you sure were the comedian. Spike sobered up a little earlier, so he was a bit straighter than you were right now. 

"I would say, Spike," you slurred, "you sure are a pretty man." 

"Oh thank you. Now lets get you back home." Spike replied, just holding onto you while you tried to walk without falling over. 

"No no, you're not listening. Like you are really, really gorgeous. So gorgeous, you could put Valentine to shame." you laughed. 

Spike chuckled. "Okay, I'll take that." 

"Say thank you." 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"Cause." 

"Why?" 

Spike sighed. Now you were getting a little annoying, but he didn't want to get rid of you for the night just yet. Even if you were drunk and acting a fool, your company was something he needed for a long, long time. 

"Its a pretty night, don't you think, Spike?" you said, pointing out to the stars. 

Spike looked up, amusing you. "Sure." 

"No, say that it looks pretty. Or else you'll hurt her feelings." you smirked, giggling. 

"Whose feelings?" Spike asked genuinely, because you were definitely talking out of your ass. 

"I honestly don't know. But I do know that I'm tired as shit." you mumbled. 

Spike was tired too, but for some reason, he didn't want the night to end just yet. You haven't noticed this, but Spike was walking around buildings to see if you would follow him and not the way home. And your dumbass just did that. It was actually kind of funny, but it was a joke only for Spike. For a brief moment, you walked completely normal, and then the spiral started again. 

"Look miss, if you keep harassing me, I'm going to have to call the police on you, and I really don't want to do that." Spike teased, only adding more fuel to the fire. 

"Ahh, no, please don't do that." you replied sarcastically, putting your hands up. "I've been a good girl, I promise." 

You half smiled at Spike, and continued staggering to the port where your ships were. Spike place his hands in his pockets, trying his best not to reply to that last bit from you. But maybe he could let a little something slip. 

"From what I've seen, you've been a bad girl." Spike taunted. "A very, very bad girl." 

You turned around slowly, raising your eyebrows. Now it was your turn. 

"And what are you going to do about it?" you asked, sauntering over to Spike. 

"Give a guess." he said softly, his voice low and husky from the cigarette he just finished. 

You moved in closer slowly, finding your balance. You looked up at him, boldly running your hands up his chest. Spike flinched from your touch, but melted into it. You ran it all the way from his chest to his shoulders, and finally up to his face. Placing both hands on either side of Spike's cheeks, you brought his face down to yours gently. The smell of alcohol and smoke filled your nostrils, tingling your senses. 

You tilted your head, chuckling softly at how you had Spike wrapped around your finger at this moment. Spike closed the space between you both, taking into account how your hands framed his face so kindly, like you both have been doing this for forever. 

"Mr. Spiegel," you began, smiling, "you're not going to do a goddamn-"

A loud blast burst through the air, scaring you enough to become completely sober. Orange flames and clouds of smoke could be seen from behind the buildings. Alarms from the surrounding structures sounded off, people yelling and asking each other what the commotion was. 

"What the fuck?" you yelled as you watched the flames grow at a steady pace. You shielded your eyes, coughing. 

"Its from the port!" a person shouted. "There was an explosion at the port!" 

You and Spike looked at each other. Without thinking, you both bolted towards the chaotic scene. Every step brought more anxiety, not only for your ship, but for the Bebop. People ran around, to and from the port. You covered your mouth from the sudden inhalation of smoke, coughing more and more. As you came to a clearing, you could see the tumultuous scene before you. 

Your ship was burning, engulfed in a blaze of violently whipping flames. You shielded your face from the heat of your destroyed home, backing into Spike. 

"(y/n), we have to get away from here!" Spike shouted over the screams of panic surrounding you both. He wrapped his arms around you and started pulling you away, your feet dragging. 

You began to hyperventilate, unintentionally filling your lungs with smoke. Either from shock or the smoke, your vision blurred, and finally, slipping to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for sticking around. With these last two months, I've lost two jobs and gained one where I'm finally in a good place, financially and mentally, so that's good. I want to push out more fics for characters listed on here and my tumblr (same username as my Wattpad). Once again, thank you guys so much for enjoying this fic, and please, stay safe.


	5. Jet

As much as Jet drank tonight, he felt pretty straight right now. His only goal was to head home, shower and go to bed. He wasn't really one to party, since he left all of that to Faye and sometimes Spike. He had his moments where he wanted to, but always managed to get hurt while doing it.   
Now that Jet realized, he only hurt himself while partying, and never when trying to collect a bounty. 

I'm getting old. He thought. He was already cranky, but Jet had always been like that. He didn't like to dwell on the subject of getting old. He hated the idea of someone trying to take care of him, or himgetting slower and weaker. And retirement wasn't really in Jet's future. At least for now. 

Deciding to squash his thoughts of aging, he decided to focus on dinner. It was definitely nice, since the bounty was big enough for them to get a good supper. But that wasn't what the highlight of his evening was. It was the tension between Spike and their new found friend. Or was it just chemistry?

Jet didn't mind third wheeling at all. Company at dinner time is welcomed, especially if it's someone other than the Bebop crew. (Y/n) was a breath of fresh air, compared to the constant bickering of Spike and Faye, and Radical Ed being himself. The only melllowed one of the bunch was Ein, who Jet just knows is the smartest one on the goddamn ship (even smarter than himself). He's already an intelligent dog, and the only one with their priorities straight. 

Either way, it was very noticeable. Jet would like to think that Spike acts like he doesn't care and doesn't notice. But traveling with him long enough, Jet could read Spike like a book. He was very, very interested. There was one thing that Jet was suspicious of about their new companion. 

Will Faye be joining us? 

He shouldn't read too much into it, maybe Spike told her about Faye. But one couldn't help but wonder. As far as Jet knew, Faye was still wanted. Housing a criminal could ruin Jet and Spike, but Faye's helping hand was her way of convincing Jet to let her stay on the Bebop. Her contribution was welcomed, but everything else, (especially her attitude), was not. 

Taken aback by (y/n)'s question, Jet just replied with a simple no. Sweet, simple. Nothing else to it. Paranoia took no time in settling into Jet's mind. What if she was just trying to get close to Spike to get to Faye? Kind of sick to think. Jet hadn't seen Spike in semi-high spirits in so long. And if it was some cruel scheme? We'll get there when we get there. Jet thought. 

Yawning, Jet certainly was excited to bother Spike with questions about his late night with (y/n). It was none of his business, and Spike made sure of that. Any talks of relationships had always been shut down, but this one might be different. 

Jet made his way to the bridge, powering on the navigation console. As tired as he was, he needed to check and see where their next rendezvous may be, and how long it would take. They may just take a few more days off here, but he would need to ask the rest of the crew if that was okay. Especially Spike. 

Jet propped his head up on the table, the light from the navigation console illuminating off of his metal arm. Fiddling with the buttons, he debated on staying up and waiting for Spike to come home, but his drooping eyelids told him otherwise. There was always tomorrow. It felt like eternity until Jet snapped out of his tired, lazy state when he decided to head to bed. Heading towards the door, Jet stretched his arms out, his stomach still full from dinner. Man, he was going to sleep really good tonight. Nothing to worry about at the moment, just rest and relaxation for the next week or so.

Jet scooted underneath the covers, the hum of the Bebop luring him to sleep. Out of nowhere, there was the muffled sound of a loud boom. Jet opened his eyes, sighing. He had a feeling that some obscure part of the Bebop was bound to break down, or better, Faye or Ed broke it. 

Throwing back the covers, Jet got out of bed, the cold air hitting him as he left his nest of warmth. As he walked towards the bridge, the sudden urge to just say fuck it and go back to bed was getting stronger by the second. But then he would have to deal with it later, and he might as well get it out of the way. 

It wasn't until he reached the top of the stairs to the bridge did he realize that the problem wasn't in the Bebop. It was across the port, in massive flames that could very well take the surrounding ships down with it. A slight panic arose in Jet. A ship explosion was just as unpredictable as a car accident. At any given moment, things could turn from bad to worse. 

And worse for Jet was realizing that Spike was still in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN] it's been a while, but here's a point of view from Jet and what he thinks of (y/n). I'm working on the next chapter right now. I feel like I have to get you a little taste for what's to come or to hold you over for a little bit longer. Thank you so much for your patience, and I hope you're ready for this next chapter !


	6. Confliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a lot of angst, rejection

Your ship was on fire. Every belonging, every single thing you had worked so hard for was gone. Your guns, clothes, even appliances you had never given a second thought, gone. And it hit you like a shot. The moment you took in that your ship was on fire, you shut down. Your mind began to wander. What did I do to deserve this? Why is this happening to me? 

The next thing you could remember was Spike shaking your shoulders to snap you back to reality. You struggled to form a response. You tried to open your mouth, give some indication that you could feel and see him. In reality, the only thing you could really feel was a dull ache in your spine, each vertebrae mounting with an odd, uncomfortable pain. 

The shock was setting in.

You blinked, eyes glassy as you watched firefighters put your ship out of her misery. There was no noise. You couldn't feel your fingertips, your face. You couldn't feel anything. Just that dull ache creeping up your spine.

Thoughts spiraled through your aching head, moving so quickly you could hardly keep up. It felt like you were at war with yourself, trying to keep yourself conscious and cognizant of the situation, while you sank deeper and deeper into your head. 

This is just a small hiccup. 

Just an obstacle that needed to be conquered, a hurdle you needed to jump over. 

This is all your fault, you'll never bounce back. 

Everything happens for a reason, right? 

Maybe if you hadn't been so stupid. 

You always ruin everything for yourself.

You might as well give up now. 

There's no coming back from this one. 

You're a disappointment.

You've failed.

It ate you up like a starving monster devouring a poor soul who crossed its path. Dark tendrils of shame, anger, and sadness weaved into your head, wrapping around your mind and tightening with every passing second. You were going to drown.

Push it down. Push it down. Grieve later. Think now. Grieve later. Think now.

You needed to figure out what you were going to do next. You needed to get out of your head. You desperately tried to claw your way out of this state. Taking a deep breath, you tried to make sense of the chaos around you. 

You were sitting on the ground, a blanket draped over your shoulders. You felt the cold stone of the dock under your legs, felt the itchiness of the thick wool wrapped around you. You watched as Jet ran over to Spike, shouting over the sounds of panic that had flooded your head just moments before. Spike was staring at you, his face riddled with concern. You heard him call your name. You didn't respond. 

It was usually so hard to read him, to figure out what he was feeling. But now, it was so incredibly clear. You saw the emotions flashing in his eyes as he called for you again. Loss, guilt, despair, mania, heartbreak. 

You felt Jet's strong hand on your shoulder, shaking it gently.

"Hey kid, you okay?" He said, his brows furrowed. 

You swallowed. Do not cry. Do not cry. Wait until you're alone. Push it down. 

"I think...I think— a glass of water." 

-

"How much do you have?"

"About 200,000 woolong." 

"Well, that ain't much." 

"Well, I wasn't expecting to lose everything I own." 

You sipped your coffee slowly as you, Spike and Jet discussed a solution to your giant, unavoidable problem. No matter how much you told them that you were okay and could take care of yourself, they insisted on helping you. Deep down, you appreciated it, because you definitely weren't okay and wouldn't be able to take care of yourself, no matter how much you tried to convince yourself.

You picked at the eggs on your plate, imagining sleeping in your own bed right now. Wearing your favorite shirt. Eating breakfast in your small kitchen. Watching the morning news in your room. Maybe have someone with you, showing him everything you owned like an excited child because you were so proud of how far you came from your first bounty to now. Things you'll never be able to do again. 

You felt silly and materialistic, mourning the loss of your belongings. But when you worked so hard for something you wanted for so long, building it up over the years, and losing it all in seconds? It's very hard to not mourn.

You had tried to pack light, to not become attached to material possessions. That was one of the first things that you were told by other bounty hunters. When you had first considered entering this god-forsaken profession, you sought out the help of any bounty hunter you came across, trying to glean any useful knowledge from those more experienced than you. You got too comfortable and started to ignore that piece of advice, and now you're crying over some clothes and dishes. 

But your keepsakes, your souvenirs. Ties to your troubled past. Memories of old friends, places, and happy times. Gone, burnt to a crisp. 

"How much is a night stay here in town?" You spoke up, interrupting Spike and Jet's bickering. 

"You don't even want to know. The further you go into the city, the worse the rates are. I looked at a couple of places, and it does not look good." Jet replied, taking a sip from his mug. 

"And staying on the streets isn't too good either," Spike muttered. 

"Wasn't planning on it, but thanks for the advice." You snapped back. 

The tension was thick in the air between you and Spike. Maybe it was because of your interrupted intimacy from the previous night, or the fact that neither of you had slept for the past 24 hours. But you couldn't understand why he was taking his frustration out on you. You hadn't planned for your ship to burn to ash. You didn't want to be a burden.

"I have a suggestion. Well, more of a proposal." Jet said. 

You perked up. "And what's that?" Even before Jet could say anything, you already felt guilty about it. 

"You can stay with us on the Bebop until you find your feet again." 

You breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Do what now?!" Spike hissed softly. 

"But, "Jet held up his hand to Spike, who sighed loudly, annoyed. "I have a few conditions." 

It kind of pissed you off how Spike was reacting to all of this. Actually, kind of was an understatement. It really pissed you off, almost offended you on how he was acting. Just a few hours ago, he was desperate to get into your pants, and now he was throwing a hissy fit at the thought of you living on the Bebop. Isn't this a good thing, you being able to spend more time together? 

"Just contribute to the Bebop. Whenever you cash in a bounty, set some aside for fuel, food, all that good jazz. Maybe cook dinner sometimes, or clean the bathroom. Other than that, don't worry about it." Jet said. 

A cloud of suspicion settled across your thoughts.

"That's it?" You asked, "Are you sure?"

Jet chuckled. "There're other rules, but you've got a good head on your shoulders. I have a feeling you know how to respect other people's spaces and belongings. Just don't do anything stupid."

You glanced at Spike, who was leaning back, staring out the window. He met your gaze, eyes unreadable once again. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He felt like an entirely new person, one who just wanted you to piss off and leave him to his business. You tried to shrug off his sudden coldness, but it bothered you. It stung.

-

The walk back to the Bebop wasn't too bad, but trying to initiate a conversation with Spike was difficult. All he did was grunt in response, a few "oh yeah"s and "huh"s thrown in for good measure. You hoped it was because he was tired, and not that he was pissed off that you were going to be invading his space. 

The guilt was heavy on your shoulders. You certainly weren't a freeloader, but you couldn't help but feel like you had already overstayed your welcome. And you haven't even stepped foot on the ship yet. You didn't want Spike to be distant from you. Even though you had just met him, you wanted him to be closer to you than anyone else. You wanted to reach out to him, hold onto him and never let him go. Instead, he was pushing you away.

You weren't good with rejection. Rejection defined who you were today and had been a driving factor to almost everything in your life. You had managed to take ahold of those haunting feelings and build them into a hard shell to protect yourself, vowing to never show your vulnerability or true feelings. You had pushed the old version of you so deep down that it would never escape. You had been doing so well, but the last few days had shown you that the hard work you put into being a completely emotionless bitch was all for nothing. 

Jet was going into an extensive explanation of the ship, where you could take a shower, where your room was. He explained that the Bebop was once a fishing ship from Ganymede, and how he had fixed it up to be a high-tech, fully functional ship of today (his words, not yours). 

"She operates well when treated right. However, some of our crew members would say otherwise." Jet grumbled. "Speaking of, did Faye tell you-" 

"I haven't seen Faye since two days ago. Her ship was still gone, the last I saw." Spike muttered, throwing his jacket over his shoulder. "Besides, why do you care?" 

Jet held up his hands. "It was just a question. Jeez." Spike muttered something in response. 

You suddenly remembered the bounty on Faye's head, but it didn't really matter right now. That was all on the back burner for now, seeing as every plan you could think of required a ship that wasn't the one Faye was living on. And you really didn't want to make enemies of your new crew this early on. All you cared about right now was taking a shower to wash all of last night's events off you and getting some shut-eye. 

You wondered whether Jet was aware of your previous intentions of collecting the big bounty on Faye. You had asked him if Faye was joining the group for dinner last night, with no context. There was no answer, but that also could mean he took in what you said and was processing what you really intended to do if Faye did show up at the dinner. Remembering your first meeting with Spike, he told you clearly he doesn't care if she got captured or not. So you have two people who are on opposite ends of the discussion. One is in charge of the Bebop and which bounties to pursue, and the other one likes to smoke and philosophize. 

The obvious correct choice was clear, but you decide to choose the latter. 

"When you come in, don't be too surprised by some of our unique characters." Jet remarked. "You've already met us two, but there are a few more along the way." 

"I like to think I'm also a unique character, so we should get along." You replied happily, a tint of exhaustion underlying in your words. Spike scoffed, walking over to open the small hatch. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" You snapped, a full night's worth of frustration threatening to overflow in the form of obscenities and insults. 

"Are you talking to me?" Spike said over his shoulder, punching in the security numbers on the small pad. The hatch to the side of the Bebop creaked open, landing on the stone pier with a hard thunk. "I'm tired. And when I'm tired, I don't put my energy into pulling punches and being nice.Got it, (Y/N)?" 

You bit down on your tongue. "Never mind. What were you saying, Jet?" 

You could hear a quiet, "Yeah that's what I thought." echoing up into the Bebop. Rolling it off your shoulders, you turned your focus to Jet as you both walked into the ship. 

Opening a round metal door, you looked up to see a dimming bulb illuminating the cylinder passage. The walls were yellowing, patched with dark, aging metal, and littered with hazard signs. Jet walked over to a ladder bolted on the wall and began to climb.

"I'll tell you, you'll get a real workout just getting around this ship." Jet laughed, his voice bouncing off the walls. 

"Are there a lot of these around the ship?" You said, following. 

"Oh yeah, plenty. But if you stay in the living area, you don't really need to worry about them. I'll show you around anyway, just in case we need you to get something. We wouldn't want you to get lost." Jet smiled. 

He hopped into the center gravity passage, holding out his hand to you. You grabbed it gratefully, not realizing how much of a drop it was to the floor of the tube until you looked back down. 

"Oh damn." You exclaimed, looking down. "That's pretty far."

"It's just 15 feet. Your eyes must be playing tricks on you." Jet chuckled, closing the metal door. "Alright, so this is the lower gravity passage. It leads to the living area, that includes bedrooms, kitchen and living room, and to the storage area." 

Spike was nowhere to be seen in the passage. You assumed he was already in the living room, smoking before heading off to bed. Jet opened a sliding metal door marked "Storage". You peered into the dark room.

"This is where we keep extra ammunition, supplies, and medical boxes."

Jet pressed a button next to the storage door, one that opened to the living area. The walls were a gradient blue color, illuminated with warm lighting. The staircase was a dark, metallic gold leading to a dark blue platform. On the floor was a yellow couch, and across from it was a single matching seat. In between them sat a knee-level coffee table with a holoTV, a computer, and someone's breakfast. Jet walked in first, stepping down. "This is the living room." He pointed to the set on top of the table. "You're welcome to use the holoTV and the computer, everybody shares them." He chuckled. "I'm not sure whose breakfast that is, but don't touch it. People are pretty possessive of food on this ship."

Right as you took a step in, you heard the light pattering of paws bouncing into the living room. From a staircase leading down, two small light brown ears popped up. Then two big brown eyes peered over, searching for the source of commotion in the room. 

"You guys have a dog?!" You asked, practically jumping down the stairs. The small Welsh corgi was seemingly just as excited as you were, running and tripping up the stairs to meet you. You extended your hand, letting him sniff you. 

Jet chuckled. "Cute little thing, isn't he? His name is Ein." 

"Oh, he's adorable. Who's a good boy?" You cooed, bending down to rub Ein's ears. He stretched his head out, his little stumpy tail going a hundred miles a minute. 

"And usually tagging along with Ein is-" Jet was interrupted by the pounding footsteps coming from downstairs. 

"They're back, they're back, they're back!" a scrawny red-headed kid rejoiced, waving their arms about. "Ed was worried, but now Jet's back, and Ed is okay again!"

The kid's smile stretched from ear to ear, clearly more than ecstatic to see Jet back home. They grabbed the plate from on top of the table and plopped down next to a box with a computer on top. They gobbled up what was left of their food, before bending their head back to get a look at you. "Who are you?" 

"This is (Y/N), they're going to be staying on the Bebop for a little bit." Jet replied, walking over to the table. He turned back to you. "Ed is a computer genius and a damn good hacker. You ever need someone to work out some malicious malware, Ed's your girl." 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." You said, giving Ed a small smile and a wave. She scampered over to you on all fours with her behind high in the air, chattering to herself.

"Stranger, changer, danger! Hihi..."

You laughed nervously, glancing back at Jet, who was standing with his arms crossed, looking amused. The girl stopped at your feet. "Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the Fourth," she said matter of factly. Ed grabbed your hand and sniffed. You had met some oddballs in your time, but this one took the cake. She made a face and jumped back, her hands covering her nose and mouth. "Ed thinks you stink!" 

You sucked in air between your teeth. Did you really smell that bad, or was it another talent of this child prodigy? That's so embarrassing. "Is it that noticeable?" 

Jet half-smiled. "Doesn't bother me none. Thought I wouldn't mention it till you could do somethin about it." 

He was just going to let you find out later? No wonder Spike didn't want to be anywhere near you. It wasn't even your first day of being on the Bebop, and you were not making a great first impression.

"Let me show you the kitchen." Jet motioned for you to follow up a small set of stairs through a large circular door frame leading down a small hallway. You turned into the kitchen, completed with a fridge, stove, oven, and a small countertop. The kitchen was dark, the only light in the room was the dimming orange ashes of Spike's cigarette falling on the floor. He was leaning against the countertop, staring down at his cig. 

"There you are, Spike." Jet flipped the lights on, revealing a slightly disorderly kitchen. Spike winced, covering his eyes. 

"Jesus, Jet give me a warning next time," Spike mumbled, his voice deep and raspy. Your annoyance and anger at him suddenly disappeared. That voice. You wanted to hear that voice again. You wanted to put your hand on his chest and feel the vibrations of that voice. Every time you tried to find some way to be mad at him again, he just had to stand there, looking cool and intoxicatingly seductive. You craved him like an alcoholic craved whiskey. 

"Are you finished with the grand tour?" Spike asked, his heavy-lidded eyes looking away from you and Jet. 

"Not yet, but I was hoping you could finish it."

"I'm not in the mood for hospitality right now. I'm going to bed." Spike said, making his way to the door. 

"Just show her on the way there. And be nice, she's our guest." Jet warned, sorting the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. 

"Yeah, show me some respect." You teased. But Spike clearly was not in the mood. Instead, he turned away from you, rolling his eyes, and walked out of the kitchen 

Jet patted you on the back. "Give him a minute, he'll come around." 

"Thank you for everything, Jet. It means a lot." You smiled. 

"Don't sweat it, kid. Go ahead and get some rest. If anything comes up, I'll send the cavalry after you." He said, gesturing to the living room. 

You took a deep breath before heading out of the kitchen. Ed was sitting motionless in a trance-like state, her eyes engulfed with giant goggles. Ein lay peacefully on the couch, watching as you followed Spike down the steps into the living room.

This was the first time you and Spike had been alone since last night. Just hours ago, you were definitely not afraid to touch him. Now, you didn't even want to take a step near him. 

"Are you coming or what?" Spike called out impatiently, already halfway downstairs to the lower part of the living area. "I don't have all day." 

"I'm here." You raced over, gliding your hand down the rail. Spike continued his way down, turning around a corner. The walk down the hallway was quiet, the silence uncomfortable. Neither of you wanted to do small talk. Spike probably didn't want to talk at all, but you had to know. You had to ask him.

"Spike?" you asked quietly. You wrung your fingers around each other anxiously. Spike stayed silent, his quick pace faltering before coming to a stop in front of a door.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" You finally asked. Spike seemed to tense up, his jaw clenching. Deciding to press on further, you continued. 

"I umm," you mumbled, "I may have been drunk and you probably were too, but why are you so cold to me now when we were literally about f-"

"This is the bathroom. It has a tub and a shower." Spike interrupted. Your heart dropped to your stomach. So much for answers. "There should be some clean towels. You can wash your clothes upstairs, Jet can show you where the washer is. Your room's gonna be the first door you see when you reach the top of the stairs. It'll be all yours till you leave." 

Spike puffed out a cloud of smoke before making his way slowly down the hallway. You looked at him in disbelief. He definitely remembers. And he's rejecting it. You and him. Cutting it off before it starts, pushing you away. 

You stepped into the bathroom, letting the door shut behind you before tears of anger and resentment started to fall down your face. How can you feel so much emotion for someone who shows none? You lost your home and belongings. You didn't want to lose anything else. 

\- 

After a long hot shower, you stood in front of the mirror, combing your fingers through your hair. You were going to have to get essentials eventually, a comb and a toothbrush would be nice. But that would have to wait. You rubbed circles on your temple, your impending exhaustion headache approaching fast. 

After drying yourself off, you slipped your old clothes back on. It felt awful putting dirty clothes on your clean body, but you were not about to walk around the ship in a towel. You had already dug yourself a deep enough hole with Spike, you didn't want to traumatize Jet, the kid, or the dog. 

As you wrapped your hair in a towel, you heard shouting from outside. You combed through who it could be. Spike and Jet. Or Jet and Ed. Or Spike and Ein, or Ein and Ed. There were quite a few combinations.

"First fight on the Bebop." You muttered to yourself. "So excited." 

This was so ridiculous, you couldn't help but giggle to yourself. All you had to do was walk past and not get involved. Unless it was about you, then you would at least try to defend yourself. You opened the door, listening intently.

"What the fuck-" more shouting. "And you bastards decide to tell me now?!" A shrill female voice was yelling. A table got knocked over. You could hear stomping and more shouting. "Well, where the hell are they?!" 

Whoop, time to hide. 

You shut the door and the latch clicked with a loud cathunk. You hoped they hadn't heard it. You were down a big hallway, there was no way that they could've heard it. You had a pretty good idea of who the screaming was coming from, and you were not ready to meet her right now. 

The sounds of stomping grew louder, getting closer to the bathroom door. Your fight-or-flight mode started to set in. With how pissed she sounded, stomping and roaring, this may as well be a life-or-death situation.

You rolled your neck, stretching your arms out. If you needed to defend yourself, you were going to have to do it bare-knuckled. No guns, knives, bars of soap, nothing. You flexed your hands, cracking your knuckles. You planted yourself in front of the door. The footsteps outside stopped. This was it! You were ready for anything. 

Bam! 

The door slid open. Faye Valentine stood on the other side, hands on her hips. She was panting from her ranting and raving in the other room. She smiled, her eyes a little too wide. You couldn't tell if she was happy, crazy, or surprised. 

"Hi there, you must be our newest crew member! My name is Faye, it's so nice to meet you, girly!" She beamed, her eyes manic. 

Not the response you were expecting. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm (Y/N)." You held out your hand. She took it, her soft palms gripping your hand a little bit too tight. She shook your hand. She kept shaking. And shaking. You pulled back, trying your best to put on a friendly face. 

"Sorry if I'm hogging the bathroom, there was an accident last night and I was so dirty, I just had to have a shower." You smiled, stepping to the side. 

"Oh no! You're totally fine. I was just looking for the toilet, I guess I got lost." She replied, waving her hand. 

"The toilet's just across the hall from your room, how long have you been here-" Jet was cut off by Faye's elbow jabbing him in the ribs. Jet grabbed his side in pain, giving you a half-smile. 

"Well, I'd love to chat, but I'm really tired. I'm going to go get some sleep." You smiled apologetically and gestured to the stairs. 

Jet and Faye's voices mingled with each other, overlapping into a confusing symphony of hospitality and kindness. 

"Yeah, no worries!" 

"Call us if you need anything!" 

"We'll be right here!"

Smiling, you gave a small wave, turned around, and basically sprinted down the hallway to the living room. You heard Faye hiss, "You didn't tell me she was a girl, dumbass." 

"I was going to before you blew up at me. If you had let me finish, I would've. Why are you so pissed off about another crew member, anyway?" 

"I'm tired of all the men on this ship, I didn't want another one. And I thought they were going to take my room..."

Their bickering trailed off as you climbed up the two sets of stairs to your new room. Ed was still on the floor with her goggles on, humming to herself, seemingly oblivious to the fight that had just happened. Ein cautiously sniffed the overturned table, before settling onto the floor next to Ed, resting his head on her lap. You would've said goodnight, but they seemed to be in their own little world and you were happy to let them stay like that.

When you reached the top of the stairs, you saw two doors directly across from each other, one on each side of the landing. Spike had said it was "the first door you'd see", but that wasn't particularly helpful in this situation. Hoping you were correct, you quietly walked over to the door to your left, pressing the button to open it. 

Your breath hitched as the door opened to see Spike fast asleep in his bed. He snored lightly, sleeping so deeply he didn't hear the hiss and clink of the door opening. His arms were behind his head and the steady rise and fall of his bare chest was hypnotic. Even asleep he was really, really attractive. You fumbled over yourself trying to shut the door. It finally latched, and you let out a breath. 

Sighing, you turned towards the door behind you. This one had to be it. You opened it to see a small, sparse room. Closing the door behind you, you flipped on the light. Pushed up against the far wall was a simple bed, and to your right was a small desk built into the wall with an old armchair next to it. There was a closet in the far corner, but the door was locked and some large boxes were stacked in front of it. They must not get many guests, it seemed like this room was mainly used for storage. 

Feeling the ache of exhaustion overtaking your body, you flopped onto the bed. It was surprisingly soft, with a pillow and tan comforter neatly folded on top. You didn't know how to thank Jet for being so kind and accommodating. Next time you cashed in a big bounty, you were going to set aside some woolongs to buy him a thank you gift.

On top of the pillow, you noticed a pair of black shorts and a yellow button-up. Pinned to the shirt was a note, clearly written in a hurry.

Some clean clothes. You smell like shit.

-S 

You laughed. He's straight-talking, that's for sure. You slipped on the shorts and buttoned the shirt halfway up. Spreading out the comforter, you crawled underneath. You were already half-asleep, and thinking about how breathtakingly attractive Spike looked asleep relaxed you even more. Your mental snapshot of your accidental encounter was glued to your eyelids. It was never going to happen again, but you got to have one taste of beauty while here.

You gently wrapped your arms around your pillow, thoughts of Spike disappearing into clouds of empty dreams. It was so much better to fall asleep to thinking of someone, rather than no one at all. 

And even though it was going to hurt, you would do it again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [a/n] I really want to give a huge, huge thank you to tebdundy on tumblr for editing and dealing with my constant check ups, you are absolutely so amazing. It means a lot. For the next chapter, all I have to say is fasten your seatbelts, slut puppies, it's going to be a wild ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for your support, I hope you’re all doing well. I, working on multiple fics at the moment, but this one is definitely on the top of my list. If you guys have any suggestions or questions, please let me know!


End file.
